


Tezukazoned

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, brief mention of Fuji Shuusuke, brief mention of Sanada Genichirou, brief mention of Yukimura Seiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to gain Tezuka’s affection was like fighting against the <i>Tezuka Zone</i>: the more he hit, the more he felt attracted to the other; and yet, the closer he got the more the other pushed him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tezukazoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~!  
> This time it's an Imperial Pair one, hope it's good enough for now~.  
> What else can I say? Well, I hope you enjoy it~.

_**Tezukazoned** _

When you are a young player as talented as Tezuka Kunimitsu almost everyone in the tennis circuit knows your name.  
And if you are as talented and as rich as Atobe Keigo even more people know your name.  
Being in the same circuit, being both captains of their teams, being two awesome tennis players, Atobe and Tezuka were _bound_ to know each other. And, indeed, they did.  
They weren’t really friends. They were merely acquaintances.  
They were rivals, though. And good ones.  
Watching one of their matches wasn’t just fascinating, it was thrilling, exciting.  
Sure, the match Atobe played against Echizen during Nationals was awesomely good, but he just wasn’t Tezuka.  
The Seigaku captain had something –other than a huge talent, that is- that just charmed the Hyōtei captain.  
Maybe their being almost total opposite kind of people was the secret behind those charms.  
Tezuka was quiet, always calm and composed and extremely strict towards himself and his teammates.  
Atobe was a charismatic person, never short of words and indeed more prone to let other slack off as long as they won (he still let Akutagawa sleep throughout practice).  
Tezuka had brown hair and eyes.  
Atobe had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
They had similar playing styles –well, sort of-, but that was pretty much it.  
And yet, Atobe Keigo was undeniably attracted to the other.  
Insight wasn’t only good on others, he knew himself and his feelings very well, and what he felt for the dark haired guy was attraction. He wouldn’t go as far as to call it _love_ , not yet, maybe, but it sure was more than rivalry, more than friendship.  
It fueled a good deal of wet dreams (he was still a growing boy, you know), though; which wasn’t always such a good thing.  
And so he decided that he had to get that guy. No one could resist him.  
But no matter the approach he tried, Tezuka only politely pushed him back.  
«Thanks for the invitation, but I already made plans with my grandfather», «We are too busy with practice, maybe some other time», «Sorry, we already scheduled a practice match with Rikkai that day, can we postpone it?»  
_What the hell_.  
He could understand rejection of those tennis unrelated invitations, _but_ … A practice match with _Rikkai_?! Like, _seriously_?!  
He felt insulted.  
Ok, they had won the National title two years in a row, they had a bunch of really good players, but still!  
It wasn’t like Hyōtei was a bunch of losers, they were pretty good too.  
And Tezuka should have just called him first.  
«It wasn’t my idea» the Seigaku captain said when he asked him on the phone «Yukimura asked me. He said he wanted both a rematch and some practice against Japan’s number one. He was a bit disappointed when I told him Echizen isn’t here anymore, though»  
_Yukimura_. He should have known.  
The day of the scheduled practice match, which would take place on the Rikkai courts, Atobe excused himself from practice and went _scounting_.  
He also left both Hiyoshi _and_ Ootori in charge of practice to make sure Shishido wouldn’t complain about him being absent – not out loud, at least. _Well done self, well done_.  
When he reached Rikkai he noticed that the Seigaku regulars had just gotten on the courts with the Rikkai ones and the captains and vice-captains were settling the details of the matches.  
He approached quietely, but Sanada spotted him -and maybe Yukimura did too, if the knowing smile on his face was any indication.  
«What are you doing here, Atobe!»  
Everyone was watching him now, even Tezuka.  
«Atobe…»  
«Don’t lose your hat, Sanada, I just came to watch» Atobe said.  
The Rikkai vice-captain obviously didn’t appreciate the response but a single glance from Yukimura hushed him. He kept frowning disapprovingly at the latest arrival, though.  
«You are welcome to stay and watch, Atobe» Yukimura said kindly –as kindly as anything he said could be taken- «As long as our guests don’t mind… ?» he asked, turning towards Tezuka.  
The dark haired captain stared at him, then turned towards his speaker and answered «No, I don’t mind»  
Settled this, the blond player went to stand outside the court, next to the Seigaku regulars who stared at him like he was up to some kind of evil plan and they just didn’t trust him.  
Well, everyone but Fuji. That creepy guy was smiling knowingly just like Yukimura.  
_Creepy_ _weirdos_.  
When the order was decided and the first double began, Tezuka approached him.  
«Seriously, what are you doing here?»  
«Why, Tezuka, I’m just here to watch, like I said» and he flashed him his most charming smile.  
The other boy arched an eyebrow.  
«Why would you come here to watch?»  
«It’s an interesting set of matches, Seigaku and Rikkai are strong schools»  
«You do realize we won’t play again in official matches, don’t you?»  
_That hurt_.  
«I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t pass some good pieces of information to my teammates. We are still likely to meet next year as high schoolers, you know»  
Tezuka’s eyes widened for a fraction of second, then he turned and stared intently at his shoes. And Atobe just _knew_.  
«Some of us will, at least» he added, focusing on the match.  
Maybe that was part of the reason why Tezuka wouldn’t let him get close. Maybe he didn’t want any more bounds to Japan than he already had.  
Leaving family and friends was bad enough without adding the drama of having to leave a lover.  
He understood that.  
That didn’t mean he would stop trying, though.  
Trying to gain Tezuka’s affection, for him, was like fighting against the _Tezuka Zone_ : the more he hit, the more he felt attracted to the other, there was just no escape; and yet, the closer he got the more the other pushed him back.  
No matter the way he tried to hit, he still got pulled towards Tezuka like a magnet. And every time, when he felt like he was almost there, almost close enough to get it, the other pushed him back where he started.  
Yes, he felt like he’d been _Tezukazoned_.  
Oh, but the Tezuka Zone wasn’t undefeatble, there had to be a way to do so.  
And he would find it, break the Tezuka Zone and get the player of his dreams.  
When you are a young player as talented as Tezuka Kunimitsu you know how to keep your guard up.  
But when you are as talented as Atobe Keigo you’ll certainly find a way to make him let it down.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? You'll tell me, I shall hope~.  
>  _Tezukazoned_ is supposed to be a sort of pun, like _Friendzoned_. I thought about it the last time I watched the movie _The Prince of Tennis: Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen!_.   
>  Don't ask why, I have a wicked mind~.  
> Well, I'm done for now, so... Thanks for reading.   
> See you~!


End file.
